Friday Night Dinner
by live love and eat
Summary: Lorelai has friday night dinner at her house, but she cant cook. What happens when Luke comes to teach her to cook. My first fan fic go easy! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fan-fac so go easy please...r&r!

with luv,

live love and eat

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, It's your mother"

"Hi mom"

"I'm having trouble finding a new maid and I probably won't in two days so we'll go out for Friday night dinner this week."

"Okay. Hey why don't we have dinner at my house this week?"

"Can you cook?"

"Yes," she lied quickly

"Well okay we'll be there at 7"

"Okay mom see you then." CLICK _What have I gotten myself into! I can't cook, where am I going to learn how to cook? Who do I know that can cook? Sookie's busy…..LUKE! Luke can cook!_ Lorelai looks at the clock, its 9:50 p.m. She grabs her purse, puts her shoes on, and goes to Luke's.

Outside Luke's

Luke is wiping down the counter as usual and even though the sign says closed she walks right in as usual.

"We're closed." Luke said not even looking up when he hears the bell ring.

"You're never closed for me!"

"Oh, hi Lorelai."  
"Luke you can cook right?" _Duh nice one Lorelai!_

"Ummm yeah"

"Can you teach me how to cook something simple but elegant by Friday?"

"Why?"

"Because Friday Night Dinner is at my house this week."

"Okay, I'll close early tomorrow and come over with everything at seven p.m."

"Thanks Luke," and with that she left the diner.

---------------Thursday 6 p.m Lorelai's house-----------------------

_Luke's coming over in one hour! This place is a mess. Wait why do I care if it's a mess or not? Its Luke._ Suddenly she was really nervous and she didn't know if it was because if it was the Luke coming over part or the cooking part.

"It's the cooking part." She told her self over and over again. She rushed around to clean up a little. Lorelai wanted it to look like everything was just casually placed there. At 6:45 she ran upstairs to change. She tried on five different outfits before she heard a car door shut outside. She decide what she was wearing was fine, he Bangle's tee-shirt and her favorite pair of jeans. She pulled her hair out the ponytail it was in, brushed her hair a little, and let the curls hang. DING DONG she ran downstairs and open the door. There was Luke standing there with two brown paper bags in his hand. He had on a pair of jeans, a blue flannel shirt, and his blue baseball hat.

"Hey come on in." she said easily

"Hi." they walked into the kitchen, where Luke put down the two Doccie's Market bags on the table.

"So what are we making?" she asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Chicken parmesan," when she gave him a confused look he said, "grilled chicken over pasta with a red sauce."

"Sounds yummy" she said _and easy_

"Okay lets get started," Luke said as he pulled out a skillet and went looking through her kitchen. He found what he need in two tries, a big pot.

"This is fairly easy. The only difficult part may be the chicken. Now fill this half way up with water." He instructed pushing the pot toward her. As she filled up the pot, she decided it was too quiet. So when she was done with that, she ran up to her room nad grabbed her radio turning it to her favorite station.

An hour and half and one messy kitchen later

"Okay eat up." Luke said. The two of them were standing next to each other at Lorelai's counter with a plate full of chicken parmesan in front of them. They both took a bite and immediately liked it. Lorelai was so happy, before she knew what she was doing she had her arms around Luke's neck in a hug. Before Luke knew what he was doing he was hugging her back, his arms around her waist.

"Thanks Luke," she said as she pulled back slightly to lok him in the face. She loked into and eyes and noticed how blue they were. Maybe it was the blue flannel he was wearing, but they looked great. Lorelai saw love nad passion and pride in his eye and got nervous. Rory always said Luke had a thing for her, but she never considered it, till now. She just shook it off as she slide out f his arms and turned back to eating and listening to the music. The finished the meal in silence. As they were finishing up, Lorelai reconzied the song that began to play.

"Oh my gosh. This is my favorite song." She cried

"What is it?" Luke asked

"I'll Be by Edwin McCain, dance with me Luke?" she asked pleadingly.

"No"

"Just one dance please Luke" giving him the famous pout.

"Fine," he said giving in. Lorelai put her left arm around his neck and held up her right hand for Luke as he slipped heis fright arm around her back, onto the small of her back. And took her right hand in his left

**The strands in your eyes**

**That color them wonderful**

_Wow Luke has amazing eyes_ Lorelai noticed for the second time. _Wow Lorelai has amazing eyes _Luke noticed for the millionth time in his life

**Stop me and steal my breath**

**Emerals from mountains thrust toward the sky **

They were still arms length apart but a little more comfortable as the danced together in the kitchen. Luke slowly started t move, leading Lorelai. _Wow, Luke can dance_

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

**I'll be love suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

Lorelai and Luke were slowly moving closer together as Luke led them around the kitchen, the electricity between them amazing. By time the chorus came around again there bodies were pressed against each other, Lorelai's arms around Luke's neck nad Luke's hands on the small of her back.

**I've been dropped out, burnend up, fought my way back from dead**

"Follow my lead," Luke wispered. Puling back into their original position, but closer. Luke lead Lorelai throught a sequence Lorelai never would have seen Luke as doing let along knowing. As the last chorus ended Luke brought Lorelai over in one of those backbending moves, never slipping, dropping her , or letting go of the eye contact. Lorelai was amazed Luke could do that. As the last strands of the music ended Luke leaned down to help her up, but lorelai lifted her face up to meet his nad kissed him. Surprised Luke almost dropped her, but the hand that was connected caught her. Luke kissed her back and depended it. They kissed as Lorelai stood back up and brought her other hand to Luke's neck. She was standing all the way up when they finally broke, only for the lack of air. _Wow! Luke can kiss! Who knew! Wait why'd I do that? Its Luke! Well there goes the friendship. Maybe I'll move into more. Do I want that?_

_Wow! What the hell just happened! Well there goes our friendship! Maybe it'll move into something more. That what I always wanted right?_

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

They totally broke apart.

"Wow," for once Lorelai was speechless, something Luke noticed. The silence returned as they cleaned up. Lorelai swayed to the music as she washed the dishes. Once they were done, there was an uncomfortable silence. It was about 9 o'clock.

"Hey want to stay and watch a movie," Lorelai said to break the silence.

"Sure, umm where's Rory?" Luke asked realizing she wasn't there.

"Oh she had late school stuff and then went to her grandparents for dinner. I don't know when she'll be home. What movie do you want to watch? We have the classics, Sound of Music or Willy Wonka?"

"Ummm I've never seen Willy Wonka so lets watch that." They walked into the living room where Luke sat on the couch while Lorelai put the movie in. She sat down on the other side of the couch as the movie started. Soon she was singing along with the Oompa Lompas, something Luke didn't enjoy all that much. Finally the Veruca Salt song came on and Lorelai didn't start singing.

"I don't like this part," Lorelai said to no one in particular. "She's too spoiled." She sat there watching the screen, thinking more about what had happened earlier. "That was a great kiss," came out of her mouth. She turned red, they saying meant to be a thought.

"Yeah, it was," Luke said kind of distantly. Lorelai turned to face him.

"So umm we can just like forget it happened if you want because it was like just between friends and all. And if you want to forget it we can because like I won't care if you want to.." she trailed off realizing she was rambling. She hoped he didn't want to forget it, she didn't think she would be able to hide her disappointment if he wanted to.

"No Lor, I don't want to forget it." He said earnestly.

"Good because either did I because it was a great kiss and it would be kind of hard to forget and kind of weird if we did because would we go back to being friends or wh" she was cut of my Luke's lips on hers. She didn't realize that while she was rambling Luke had moved closer to her till he was close enough to kiss her; then he did. They started slow but with each passing moment the kiss grew more and more heated. Lorelai pushed Luke down on the couch while still kissing him. She started to unbutton the flannel, wanting to know what was under there. He broke the kiss.

"Not tonight," he growled. She placed her legs on either side of him, sat on her knees with her hands by his head leaning over him.

"I just want to know what's under the flannel," she said giving him the puppy eye and the famous pout.

"Fine but that's all," he said giving in. She laid down on him as she started unbuttoning the flannel, kissing again. The weightlessness feeling of her surprised Luke. As soon as she had the flannel off she broke the kiss to look. She let out a gasp at what she saw. Luke's body was perfectly toned 6-pack and all.

"What is it that bad?" Luke asked.

"No, its just wow." She said speechless again. She ran her hands around her torso absentmindedly while they kissed more. Slowly Luke brought his hands up to roam around Lorelai's body, something he wanted for a long time. Suddenly Luke was overcome with the urge to take off Lorelai's clothes, so he broke the kiss.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"No more for tonight." He said sitting up.

"Fine the good part is back on anyway," surprising Luke at how easy she gave in. She sat up much closer to Luke. Luke's arm was around her, her head resting on his shoulder. At the end of the movie Lorelai got up and turned the TV on. The whole time they never said a word. Lorelai, getting tired, lay down with her head in his lap. He stroked her hair sleepily as they both feel asleep quickly. Rory soon arrived home to find Luke and her mom asleep on the couch with the TV on. She tried not to wake them up but Luke woke up.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Oh its okay. I need to get home anyway."

"Umm yeah okay. What should we do with your mom?"

"I'll take her up to her room." Luke said. He picked he up, her back and head supported by one hand and her legs draped over the other. She was once again light as a feather. She stirred lightly but he shoossed her as he carried her up the stairs. When he reached her room, he lightly set her on the bed. He un-tucked the covers around her, picked her up and pulled back the rest of the covers. Luke gently set her back down and covered her.

"Night Lorelai," he whispered, kissing her forehead not expecting a reply.

"Night Luke" she replied shocking him. He leaned down to kiss her goodnight on the cheek but she moved. He ended up missing the crashing on her lips. They started slow but the night grew passionately as Luke climbed I bed with her.

--------------------Next Morning-------------------------

"MOM!" Rory yelled up the stairs. Lorelai's eyes shot open. He head was rested on Luke's shoulder, her right arm around his torso and his left arm around her shoulders and back. She was surprised to find Luke in bed with her but as the night before flooded back: she was happy. She glanced at the clock as Rory shouted her name up the stairs again. It was 7:30 am. Lorelai put her hand over Luke's mouth to muffle the sound he might make.

"Yes Rory?" she asked, Luke sort of woke up.

"Come on we're gin to be late to get to Luke's." at the sound of his and Luke fully woke up and tried to talk but it came out muffled. Quietly Lorelai tried to shoot him but rory yelled up " Hi Luke! I figured you were here because your truck is still here and Ceaser called earlier to see if you were here."

"How did we miss the phone?" Luke asked Lorelai

"I don't know, I was pretty tired from last night," she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Come on you two we're going to be late!" Rory called up impatiently.

"We're coming!" Lorelai shouted down to her daughter. "Good morning Luke." She contiuted now quieter.

"Good morning," he said kissing her. It was a quiet kiss but reminded her of everything she wanted. "I'm going to go. I'll see you two at the dinner later?"

"Yeah we'll be there soon," she told him and he left. Lorelai took a shower, got dressed, and did her makeup in about 15 minutes. She went down stairs to her awaiting girl.

At Luke's a little later

Lorelai and Rory walked up to the counter. Luke saw them walk in and had the coffee ready for them.

"Why thank you Lucas," Lorelai said putting on her best Southern accent.

"Whatever," he said gruffly but for a moment they locked eyes and smiled. Luckily no one noticed but Rory noticed, or they would have thought something was up. The two girls ordered and ate quickly, as usual.

"I got to go Mom," Rory said as she grabbed her backpack and left the diner. Luke walked up just as she left and cleared the empty plates.

"Hey I left something upstairs last time I was here. Can you come with upstairs with me to get it?" Lorelai asked.

"Ummm okay," Luke replied confused but as the women he loved but would never tell bounded up the stairs, he got it. As beat him up stairs and when he closed the door her lips were crashing into his. When they broke apart for lack of oxygen Lorelai said, "You left without that."

"Oh sorry. To make it up here," he said kissing her again.

"I love it when you do that," she said after he had kissed her.

"Yeah we'll I have to get back down there so come around at lunch or after diner tonight okay?" he asked knowing she would anyway. They left with one last kiss.

TBC………………………

NEXT TIME….

Friday Night Dinner and the aftermath


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry last chapter was pretty lame (in my opinion) I hit a writers block and wanted to get here. So this is possibly the last chapter, maybe not or maybe a sequel is in store I don't know. I have other stories to post too. Look for me in Law and Order SVU and Lost and possibly Alias and Wildfire. PLEASE REVIEW!

With love,

Live Love and Eat

Disclaimer I don't own it I wish I did thought!

At 6 o'clock Lorelai started to make dinner. Everything went pretty smoothly. Soon it was 7-o clock and her parents we're here.

'Rory get the door please," she yelled from the kitchen. Her daughter was sitting in the living room doing her homework.

"Okay Mom," she said getting up.

"Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa," Rory said as she hugged her grandparents. "Did you make it here all right?"

"yes the directions were good," her grandmother answered, "Where's your mother?"

"She in the kitchen finishing dinner. We can sit in the living room while we're waiting. Do you want something to drink?" she asked hanging up their coats.

"No Rory we're fine," her grandfather replied. She led them into the living room where her mom came into say hi then excused herself to finish cooking. In about 5 minutes the dinner was done and they four of them we're eating in the kitchen.

"Wow Lorelai! This is really good! How did you learn how to make this?"

"Luke taught me how too, he a really good cook," _along with other things too_ a huge grin came over her face as she thought about what happened.

"What Lorelai? What's with the smile?" her father asked pondering if there was some joke he wasn't getting again.

"It's nothing Dad," she answered sneaking a look at her own daughter. Rory got the look and started to smile. Dinner went good they talked about Rory's school and work for all the adults.

"So Lorelai heard from Chris lately?" her mother asked her.

"the last time was the card at Christmas," she answered knowing her mother still wanted for Chris and her to get together.

"You really should try and call him sometime Lorelai," her mother replied.

"Sure mom I'll try," agreeing with her to get off the subject. Rory and her grandfather talked about books and soon it was time for them to leave. Lorelai and Rory walked them to the door and saw them out. Rory went into the kitchen to start the dishes.

"Rory I'll be back can you do the dishes?" Lorelai yelled to her daughter.

"Sure Mom tell Luke thanks for the great dinner," Rory replied back knowing where her mom was off too. Lorelai grabbed her coat and shoes and left the house. Soon she arrived at Luke's and opened the door with the closed sign on it. He looked up at her and smiled.

"How'd it go?" he asked smiling as she approached the counter he was cleaning.

"Perfect, Rory loved it and so did my parents."

"Good," he said rounding the counter.

"Thank you Luke for teaching me how to cook," she said as he walked closer and closer till she was in his arms.

"Anytime," he replied and swept her into a kiss. They were making out when suddenly the door opened.

"LORELAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" her mother screamed at her. The two broke apart and Luke looked down at his shoes embarrassed.

" Mom, what are you doing her? I thought you and dad were on your way home?"

"We wanted to see the town so we drove around for a bit and I saw you kissing this diner man," she spat out diner like it was a swear. "Your supposed to be with Chris not him." Once again him was said like it was a sin to say. "How is he to support you and Rory with this little diner? Tell me Lorelai?"

"Mom! You will not talk about Luke like that! I love him and he's been there so much more than Chris has even been! When Rory had the chickenpox Luke made her soup and took care of her when I had to work. When I need someone to talk to he's always there. When I need a shoulder to cry on he's there for me, ALWAYS! Luke always remembers our birthdays and gets us great presents for Christmas, Chris sends little cards. Luke has always been here when Chris hasn't. He's like a dad to Rory and I love him." Luke and Emily were floored by this speech and Lorelai was on the verge of tears.

"Fine I hope you're happy with your middle class man Lorelai," her mother said and left. Lorelai sank down on to the circle shaped chair and started to cry. The door closing brought Luke back to life. He went over to her and pulled her into his lap. He stroked her hair and let her cry on his shoulder. After a little while she clamed down and sat back on her own chair.

"oh Luke I'm so sorry you had to see that." She apologized for her mother's actions. He walked around and locked the door and closed all the blinds.

"It's okay," he said. He placed his hand on her cheeks and turned her to look at him. She was still crying softly. He pulled her close this time she was sort of straddling him. "Did you mean what you said about loving me?"

"Yes Luke, I meant. I think I always have loved you too," she answered truthfully.

"I love you too Lorelai," he told her. She looked up surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really really," he answered pulling her into a deep French kiss. At the same time she pulled her self completely into his lap. Now she had her legs wrapped around him. When they broke Lorelai rested her forehead against his and whispered "I love you Luke Danes!"

THE END?

I'm sorry about the shortness too!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I decided to keep going. So here it is! ENJOY and review. The time peirod is like in the 2nd season. Rory's at Chilton, Pre-Rachel coming back, and Max didn't exsit (well as a teacher yes but not as Lorelai's bf)

With love

Live love and eat

Disclamer I don't own it though I wish I did so I would have to doing what ever I'm supposed to be doing right now.

----------------The Next Morning-----------------

Lorelai came down from Luke's apartment on Saturday in only his flannel. He was down in his diner, not yet opened, making coffee.

"Morning Luke," Lorelai said approaching him.

"Morning Lor," he said with a kiss. The blinds on the door were open but it was so early that no one was awake yet. The sun was shining through the door slightly. She sat down on a stool as he served her coffee.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked as he joined her on the stools.

"Umm nothing why?" she asked.

"I thought I could take you out." He replied.

"Why Luke are you asking me out?" she asked pretending to be surprised.

"Yes I am. Do you accept?"

"Hummm I have to think about this Luke." She playfully said, "Hey why not!" she answered knowing he knew she was joking with taking her time.

"Okay good. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Okay it's a date,"

"It's a date," nad they sealed it with a kiss. It started incocently but soon grew greater and greater in meaning. They heard a banging on the door and broke apart to see Kirk standing there flabbergasted (I love that word!). _Oh shoot! The whole towns going to know now!_ Lorelai thought. _Oh shit! The whole towns going to know now!_ Luke thought.

"Why don't you go get changed and come back down for breakfast." Luke suggested.

"What you don't like what I'm wearing?" she asked giving him a little spin. _I don't like it I LOVE it!_ Luke thought but knew she'd have to change. He walked behind the counter and grabbed a towel.

"I like it but I don't think the town will," he said twisting the towel up. She walked toward the stairs and Luke unfurled the towel snapping it on her bottom.

"HEY!" Lorelai exclaimed. "that hurt!"

"Oh yeah," Luke said with a playful grin on his face as he chased her up the stairs with the towel snapping it against her again as she tried to get away.

"Stop it," she said laughing. She threw open the door to his apartment and ran into and jumped onto the bed. Lorelai covered her self up with the cover to avoid the towel/whip. Luke attacked by tickling her and she couldn't stop laughing. Luke loved the way she looked when she laughed, the way her eyes lit up and her smile. Soon she was panting and couldn't catch her breath.

"Sto st stop it Luke," finally he stopped both of them out of breath. "Can I use your shower?" she asked.

"Sure you know I need a shower to" he added showing a side of Luke Lorelai had never seen before.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked slyly as she headed to the bathroom.

"we might want to conserve water you know?" she was surprised at this side of Luke but liked it.

"What ever you want." She stepped into the bathroom, turned the water on hot, and let it steam up. She shed all clothing and stepped in. She loved the feeling of the water run over her and soon the door opened. Luke walked in and Lorelai peeked her head out of the curtain. He slowly shed all of his clothes and stepped in with Lorelai. Luke stood behind her his hands on her hips, the feeling of her bare back on his bare front unbelievable. He kissed her neck and started up her neck with kisses. She loved the feeling and allowed him to seduce her. She melted in his arms and let him do what he pleased. An hour later Lorelai stepped out of the shower and put a towel around her. Luke followed in suit. She found some old clothes of Luke's and slipped them on loving the feeling of the flannel. It felt like being wrapped up in Luke.

Suddenly Lorelai turned over and hit something hard. She woke up in Luke's arms realizing she had dreamt the whole thing.

"Damn, that was one good dream," she whispered to her self. Luke awoken slightly and Lorelai looked at the clock, it was 7:30 A.M. Luke woke up all the way and turned over to Lorelai.

"Morning Lor," he said with a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Morning Luke," she said as they parted and returned to the kiss. They kissed again and Luke pulled him self out of bed. He walked around getting ready to go downstairs. He told her to take a shower and come down to breakfast soon.

Not five minutes later Lorelai bounded down the stairs in only a flannel shirt. She noticed the door blinds were open and tried to put the dream out of her mind. She sat down to her coffee and Luke turned to her

"So umm what are you doing tonight?" he asked a little nervous.

"Hummmm well the mail man offered to take me to diner so I was thinking about that,'" she replied joking. Luke's face told her he didn't get the joke and she quickly grew serious. "Luke I was kidding," she told him.

"Oh yeah I knew that," he said, "so your not busy right?" he confermed.

"Not at the moment, why?" she asked knowing what was coming.

"Can I take you out to diner?" he asked.

"Yes you may," she responded. She leaned over and kissed him passinanutly. They were almost out of air when they heard a knock on the door and they both looked toward the door. It was Kirk and he was shocked (woulda used flabbergasted but I already did). _Shit the whole towns going to know_ Luke thought as Kirk turned and ran toward Miss Patty's. _Shit the whole town will know now!_ Lorelai thought as she whispered De Ja Vu refering to her dream. Luke heard her and asked what she was talking about.

"Nothing," she replied, "umm what are we going to do about that?" she asked.

"Deal with it," Luke replied.

"Okay," she told him and kissed him again. "You really need to start closing those blinds." She told him.

"Ya I know," Lorelai went upstairs to get dressed and Luke started to open up. Soon Lorelai came down dressed and the diner was crowed. Luke was in the kitchen cooking trying to avoid Miss Patty and Babette. Lorelai told him bye and left for her home.

------------------------------------7 o'clock that night----------------------------

DING DONG

Lorelai ran down stairs in her twelth outfit of the night. She was wearing a skirt that hit a little above the knee and a v neck top that dipped low. She pulled open the door to see Luke in a pair of nice slacks and a non-flannel button down shirt. She noticed he didn't have a baseball hat on. _He looks good tonight especially with out the baseball cap._

"Hi" she said shyly _What the hell why am I nervous its Luke._

"Hi," he said nevously.

"Come in for a second, I'll go grab my purse and we'll be out," she led him in. she went into the other room, grabbed her purse, and slipped on her shoes. She returned to Luke, "Ready." She opened the door and he went out. She closed the door and Luke was standing next to her. He offered her his arm like any real gentleman would and should. _Wow! Luke's such a gentleman._ She thought. Lorelai smiled at him and his heart melted. The walked to the car in silence and Luke open her door for her, let her get in, and then shut it. As soon as he got in Lorelai ask, "so where are we going?"

"It's a surprise,"

"But Luukkke," she wined, "I hate surprises!"

"I know you'll have to deal," he said with a smile.

"Fine," she huffed and sat there quietly. But not for long, soon she was digging through Luke's CDs looking for a good one. She couldn't find one she liked so she put the radio on. A little while later they pulled up to a restaurant.

"Sniffy's Tavern," she read outloud. Once again Luke opened and closed the car door for her and offered his arm to her. Instead she slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. "I like this better." She smiled her light-up-a-room smile and he smiled back his Lorelai-only smile. They walked into the restaurant where Luke asked for Danes Party of two. The two were showing to their table, which was a half-circle booth. They slid and grabbed the menus sitting on the table. Soon an older women came up to the table.

"Lucas, how nice to see you again," she exclaimed.

"How nice to see you too," he said back

"Who is this beautiful lady with you tonight?" an older man asked.

"This is Lorelai, my girlfriend," the last part kind of slipped out. Its what he had wished so hard for that it just kind of came out. He glanced at her and noticed she was smiling. She took his hand under the table and squeezed it lightly as if to say I like that. Inside she was jumping for joy. _LUKE JUST CALLED ME HIS GIRLFRIEND! Yes! _

"Well Lorelai, you must be very special to Lucas to have him bring you here. We never get to meet any of his girlfriends," the woman said.

"You two enjoy your dinner," the man said and him and lady walked off.

"Come here often?" she asked him with a smile.

"Every now and then," he replied smiling back. She picked up her menu and read the story on the back. They looked over their menu and ordered Luke a chicken Caesar salad and Lorelai a hamburger.

"Lorelai, there's something I wanted to show you," he said. Luke pulled out his wallet and took out a small, yellowed piece of paper. He handed it to Lorelai.

"Luke, you didn't," she whispered. It was the horscope that she had given him when they had first met.

"I did. You said it would bring me luck and it did, it gave me you." He said truthfully.

"Wow Luke no ones ever done that before," she said truly touched. She handed it back to him and whispered in his ear, "Hold on to this, it might bring you good luck." He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They talked all through dinner and then left. They got in his truck and started to drive back. They were almost back to Lorelai's when a familiar song came on the radio. The first notes came through and Lorelai recognized it.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful **

**Stop me and steal my breath.**

**Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky **

**Never revealing their depth. **

**Tell me that we belong together **

**Dress it up with the trapping of love**

**I'll be captivated**

**I'll hang from your lips**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. **

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

**I'll be your love suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

Lorelai looked over at Luke. He was looking at the road but looking at her using his peripheral vision. Luke was smiling remember the song. Lorelai smiled remember the last time the song had played and all that had come of it.

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof**

**As we lie awake in my bed**

**You're my survial, you're my living proof**

**My love is alive and not dead.**

**Tell me that we belong together**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

**I'll be captivated**

**I'll hang from your lips**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

**I'll be your love suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

**I've been dropped out, burned up, I fought my way back from the dead.**

**Tuned in, turned on, remember the things that you said**

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

**I'll be your love suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

Lorelai was quietly humming the song even after it ended and they pulled into her driveway. She sat in the car waiting for Luke to open the door and help out like she knew he would. He came over and she was still humming the song. As they walked up to her front porch, Luke started to sing along. Lorelai looked over in surprise at how good his voice was then joined in.

"Rain falls angry on the tin roof. As we lie awake in bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. That my love is alive and not dead." Luke took Lorelai's hands and started to dance, exactly like they had danced in her kitchen only a few nights ago. "Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be your love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life." Silent tears of happiness fell down Lorelai face. Luke stopped when he saw them. His eyes were full of concern for the women that he loved.

"Lorelai, what wrong?" he asked puzzled as he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. She laughed a little and replied

"Nothing, I just love being with you that's all." Luke took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?" she asked after they had parted.

"Yeah, I'll have the coffee ready," and with one last kiss they parted for the night. Lorelai closed the door to her house and conutined the song.

"I've been dropped out, burned up, I fought my way back from the dead," Luke jumped into his truck and he too contiuned singing, they sang together without knowing it.

"Tuned, in, turned on, remember the things that you said. I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be your love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

----------------------------------The next morning ------------------------------------

Luke's was briming full and Luke was trying to avoid Miss Patty, Babette, Kirk, and Andrew among others. The whole town wanted to know about his date with Lorelai last night, some how they had found out.

"Miss Patty, how'd you all find out?" Luke asked her.

"Well Babette saw you leave her house last night, so she figured you guys had a date. How was it?" she asked. Luke walked away without answering as Lorelai enter the diner. She sat down at the counter; Luke walked to the other side, grabbed her blue mug, and poured her some coffee. He leaned over and whispered to her "They all know." She nodded while consuming her liquid death.

"Why don't we give them a show then?" she asked with a sly grin still whispering.

"Lorelai," he growed somehow still whispering.

"Please Luke, it will be fun and stop all the questions?" she asked putting on her pout that she now knew could get her anything.

"Fine what do you propose we do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said

"Okay just start talking and we'll wing it," Lorelai got up and walked over to the end of the counter. Luke came over and they started talking. They heard the diner quiet a little and felt eyes on them. Luke and Lorelai still didn't know what they were going to do when Luke got an idea. He placed his hand on her waist and kissed her. They heard the diner go completely quiet then erupt in applause. They broke apart and smiled. They looked around at the diner and they resumed eating as normal. The two stood in the same spot talking.

"Good job Romeo," Lorelai joked smiling.

"Thank you," he replied slipping his arms around her waist again. The doorbell rang and Luke and Lorelai turned to see who it was since they thought everyone in town was there.

"Rachel," Luke whispered his grip on Lorelai tightening.

"Rachel, ex girlfriend Rachel," Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Miss Patty chimed in seeing the women come in. The diner was quiet once again.

TBC…………. Cliffhanger!

p.s—sry for the wait lots of stuff going on in my life. Not at lot of time anymore plus I need some more ideas so yeah. Please review

oh a little insetive if u have a story posted on here and you review mine ill review yours cross my heart hope to die stick my face in a pie! Tell me the name on your review nad if its not a gilmore girl story tell me the show or movie or what eva.

I might be posting another gg story so look for it. Its pretty intersting and on a completely new topic. It'll be called De Ja Vu.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Hey guy I'm mean girls because I don't know how many guys read these things but I use guys loosely so I guess hi everyone! I love getting reviews they make me feel so happy when times are hard here! Keep the reviews coming I want at least 10 for this chapter. Okay well enjoy R&R

With love

Live love and eat

"Rachel, wow what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Well I was coming back and saw a plane going to Hartford so I jumped on it and now I'm here," she explained. The diner was still silent with all eyes on Luke, Lorelai, and Rachel. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Umm good," suddenly Luke remember Lorelai, "Oh yeah this is my girlfriend Lorelai."

"Hi Lorelai. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too Rachel,"

"So where are you staying?" Luke asked a little uncomfortable.

"Umm I don't know," Rachel replied.

"Hey why don't you stay at the Independence Inn?" Babette chimed in.

"Yeah I work there, I'll get you room cheap okay?" Lorelai said. Luke looked at her like why would you do that? She just smiled at him. "I have to head there now so just come over anytime." She kissed Luke quickly, said bye to everyone, and left. Rachel walked up to the counter and sat down as the diner returned too normal.

"So life's going good?" she asked.

"Yeah the diners good and life's pretty good," he replied while getting her coffee.

"How long have you and Lorelai been going out?"

"Umm a couple of days. What can I get you to eat?"

"Hamburger and fries,"

"Coming up," Luke went in the kitchen to cook the hamburger and think about what was going on. _I love Lorelai now not Rachel. Right? Yeah Luke why are you doubting your self? You love Lorelai! _He walked out of the kitchen with her food and put it in front of her.

"Here you go, I'll give you directions to the Independence when you're done,"

"Thanks" Luke served other customers while she ate and then gave her directions. He continued to work with Lorelai on his mind. About a half an hour after Rachel had left he decided to call her. He told Caesar he'd be upstairs and went up to his apartment. He picked up the phone and dialed the all-familiar number.

INDEPDENCE INN

RING

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking," the angelic voice floated through the phone and Luke smiled.

"Hey its Luke, is this an okay time?" he asked.

"Oh yeah it okay, what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for doing that for Rachel you didn't have to,"

"Yeah I know but I just felt like I should,"

"So tomorrow you wanna come over for dinner?" Luke asked.

"Sure, what time should I come?"

"How about 7ish?"

"Okay, hey the festival is this weekend wanna go Friday night?"

"What about Friday Night Dinner?" Luke asked.

"Oh I'll leave early, plus Rory wanted to leave early anyway,"

"Oh okay so then it's a date,"

"It's a date," they could hear each other smile over the phone.

"Well I have to go," Lorelai said.

"Okay see you later?"

"Yeah I'll stop by later," she told her, "I love you," she added. It shocked him it was the first time since that night that she had told him.

"I love you too," they hung up with a smile. The rest of the day flew by and Lorelai was too busy to stop by Luke's for lunch. She arrived home to find Rory watching TV.

"You done with your homework already?" she asked astonished.

"Yep, wanna do a movie night?" her daughter asked.

"Okay how about the Parent Traps?" she suggested.

"Sure lets go get the movie and junk food," they walked out of the house and to the movie store and Doocies.

"I have to go to Luke's for a moment hun get some cookie dough okay?"

"Sure mom," Rory added with a sly smile. Lorelai walked over to Luke's to find all of the blinds shut but she could tell he was in there. The door was open and Luke was wiping down the counter.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi, I thought you weren't going to come by,"

"Sorry work got busy, but I'm here now," she walked behind the counter and kissed Luke. "Movie night with Rory tonight so I can't stay long."

"it's okay, actually I have just the thing for you," he walked back into the kitchen and Lorelai jumped to sit on the counter. He came back out with a pie in his hands. Lorelai squealed with delighted.

"Ohhh a pie!" she said " Do I own you anything for this?" He put the pie down a little ways away and walked up to her. He stood between her legs and put his hands on either side of her.

"Just one thing," he said. He kissed her and she returned the kiss. "That's all you owe me." He said with a smile. There was a knock on the door that Lorelai figured was Rory.

"Well I have to get going," she said, "Were still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he replied. They kissed once more and she left with the pie. They had their movie night and went to bed at the end of Lindsay Lohan version of the Parent Trap.

-----------------The Next Day----------------

LUKE'S IN THE MORNING

Lorelai walked in and sat down at the counter. Luke's was really busy and Luke poured her a cup and gave it to her. With a quick kiss he was off again. Rachel soon walked in and sat down at the counter, next to Lorelai on accident. Luke finally had time to get his girlfriend's order and noticed that Rachel was sitting next to her. Lorelai finally noticed and so did Rachel.

"Oh hi," they said at the same time. they both laughed as Luke walked up.

"What can I get you Rachel, Lorelai I know what you want?"

"And what is that?" Lorelai asked.

"Hamburger and fires," he answered dryly. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him and Rachel laughed slightly at the sight of the two of them.

"I'll have pancakes please," Rachel ordered.

"Coming up," he said and walked away.

"You two are cute together," Rachel told Lorelai who blushed.

"Thanks," they talked for a while as they ate. Rachel left first saying she wanted to get some pictures. Luke came over to Lorelai and filled up her coffee.

"We're on for tonight?" he asked.

"Yep, and then the night after that for the festival?" she asked.

"Yep,"

"Okay well I have to get to work, I'll be by at 7," she said. She kissed him lightly and left. The day flew by and soon it was 7 and Lorelai walked up to the diner. She walked in and found Luke closing up.

"Hey," she said

"Hi," he went up to her and kissed her. "Let's go upstairs for dinner," he said. They walked up the stairs to Luke's apartment. Luke had made spaghetti for dinner. They sat down to eat and talked like a married couple. After dinner they laid and watched T.V for a while before they parted for the night. But not with out a passionate kiss goodnight.

----------------------The next day (Friday)-----------------------------

AT THE GILMORE HOUSE

"Mom we have to go know, there's a town festival tonight that we have to be at," Lorelai explained to her mother for the 10th time of the night. She knew her mom was still mad at her over the whole Luke over Chris thing. Luckily her dad helped her out tonight and they got to leave. They drove back to Stars Hollow and Lorelai went to Luke's after dropping off the car and changing into jeans. He was waiting for her at the counter and they walked across the street together hand in hand. They walked around and talked for a while. There was an area where you could dance and Lorelai wanted to.

"Please Luke," Lorelai begged. Luke knew he would be he like to see her beg.

"No Lorelai,"

"Please Lukkiiiie, just for me," she wined.

"No," she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and Luke gave in, "Fine." He led her out to the area and slipped his arms around her waist holding her close. Lorelai, smiling, put her arms around his neck and rested her neck on his shoulder. Rachel was walking around taking pictures and saw the two of them. She knew she'd never get Luke back and sat down to take more pictures. She took some of Luke and Lorelai together and some other couples dancing. The song came to an end and Luke came to sit next to Rachel and Lorelai went over to a young looking girl and a boy. Rachel was taking pictures of Lorelai and the two kids when Luke came over.

"Who's that Lorelai is with?"

"Oh that's Rory and Dean,"

"Who are they?" she asked. Luke had a smile on his face and was watching them.

"Rory's her daughter and Dean's Rory's boyfriend,"

"Oh wow. Lorelai doesn't look old enough to be her mom,"

"Yeah I know, she's done a great job with that girl though,"

"I wouldn't doubt it," they sat there for a while longer Luke watching two of his favorite women. Rachel got up to go take more pictures and Lorelai came over to Luke. Luke slung his arm over Lorelai and Lorelai moved closer to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," they got up to go as Luke put his arm back around her shoulder. Lorelai slid her arm around his waist sticking her hand in his back pocket.

"Wohh, that's different," he said.

"If you don't like it I'll take it out," she said already starting to remove her hand. She didn't get very far.

"No, I like it there," he said gently putting her hand back there. She smiled at him and they walked back to Lorelai's house talking. They arrived there and Luke turned her to face him. She pulled her hands out of his pocket and placed them around his neck. He slid his hands into her back pockets as she giggled at the feeling. It was something Luke had never done before with anyone, but it just felt natural to him. He kissed her in the shadow of her porch and then led her inside for the night.

TBC…………………………..

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

A/n WAY TO GO WHITE SOX! CHICAGO IS SOOOO PROUD OF YOU GUYS! 88 YEARS IN THE MAKING AND FINALLY! PLUS THE SWEEP GREAT JOB GUYS!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay thanks so much for the reviews I love getting them! i no i said i wanted 10 reviews but what ever.

lukelorelai-en-GO WHITE SOX! My family is still celebrating too!

GilmoreHorseFreak04-ya I live in the western suburbs. My little brother was high fiveing (real word?) random people at the game he got to go to, he went to the first round second game (I didn't get to go to ONE game! I was soooo mad!)

So keep reviewing and I hope you like the story!

With love

Live love and eat

"So how was Friday night diner?" Luke asked while lieing in bed. His arm was wrapped around Lorelai and her head was on his chest.

"Okay, my mom is still mad at me over picking you over Chris, but its my life and I pick you because I love you and always will and my dad was okay he got me out early," she told him.

"I love you too," he told her, "where's Rory tonight?" relizing she wasn't home after the festival.

"She slept over at Lane's,"

"Oh okay, you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah night Luke I love you,"

"Love you too Lor," The two drifted into a good sleep in each others arms.

------------------------------------The next day----------------------------------

RING

"Independece Inn, Lorelai,"

"Hi Lorelai, its your father,"

"Hi dad, whats up?"

"I was wondering if we could have diner tomorrow I need to talk to you,"

"Umm I can't tomorrow I have a date with Luke, how about tonight?"

"Okay, how about we meet at 9 o clock at that Luke's you talk about,"

"Okay sounds good,"

"Good bye Lorelai,"

"Bye dad," _Why does he want to have dinner with me at Luke's?_ Lorelai wondered. She decided to warn Luke so she went to Luke's now.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said sliding onto a stool at the counter.

"Hi Lor, whats up?" the diner was slow today so he stood there and talked to her.

"My dad wants to have dinner her tonight at 9, is that okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm going to close at 8:30 anyway so it'll be empty for you two,"

"Your going to cook for us right?" she asked

"Of course," he replied.

"Okay good well I have to get back to the Inn," she told him.

"Okay see you later," he said and lean across the counter to kiss her. They kissed quickly and Lorelai left.

----------------------------------------The night at 9-------------------------------------

"Hi dad," Lorelai said as he walked into the diner. She was seated at a table and he joined her.

'Hi Lorelai, how are you?"

"Good, so what did you want to talk about?" she asked getting right to the point.

"Umm I just wanted to tell you that I respect the fact that you are with Luke and not Chris," he said.

"Thanks dad," she said truthfully. Luke came out from the storage room right as Richard picked up a menu.

"Hi Lorelai, Mr. Gilmore," he said approaching them.

"Oh please call me Richard," he insisted.

"Okay do you know what you want to eat?" Luke asked

"No Lorelai why don't you order first,"

"Okay my usual Luke, coffee and a chili-cheeseburger with fries," she ordered.

"What do you remended from here?" Richard asked Luke.

"Umm I guess my hamburgers are good,"  
"So is his coffee," Lorelai chimed in with.

"Okay I'll take a plain burger with fried and a coffee,"

"Okay coming up," Luke replied and walked away into the kitchen.

"Hey he didn't give us our coffee," Lorelai noticed. She got up and looked into the kitchen quickly. Luke's back was turned so she went behind the counter and grabbed two cups to get coffee. She was about to pour it when Luke came out and scaried her.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"You didn't give us our coffee so I was getting it," she replied smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you, No customers behind the counter," he said.

"I'm not a customer I'm special," Lorelai replied with her smile.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean I said you could be back here," smiling back his rare smile.

"So ummmm you didn't give us our coffee," she said returning to her original reason.

"Yeah I know already pointed out now get back to the table," he said placing his hands on her waist and leading her back to the other side of the counter.

"Fine," she playfully huffed. Richard saw the whole thing play out and was smiling. He knew his daughter would be happy with Luke and that she loved him and he loved her. His daughter returned to the table and sat down. Luke brought over the coffee and went back to the food while Lorelai and her dad talked. Soon Luke brought out the food.

"So Luke why don't you sit down with us and tell me about yourself," Richard said.

"Umm okay," he said. He sat down next to Lorelai. "What do you want to know?" Luke asked.

"How long have you had this diner?"

"It was originally my dad's hardware store, but when he passed away I turned it into a diner because cooking was more my thing," he replied.

"Oh well you're a wonderful cook," he complemented.

"Do you have any brothers or sister?" Richard asked.

"Yeah my little sister Liz, she has a boy about Rory's age," he added.

"Oh okay. How about your mom?" Richard asked.

"dad," Lorelai warned.

"No Lor, its okay. My mom die when I was little,"

"Oh I'm sorry Luke," he now knew why Lorelai had jumped in.

"It was a long time ago so its okay," he added.

"So are you into sports?" Richard asked.

"Yeah baseball, I played in high school," they two men talked for a while longer about sports before including Lorelai in the conversation. They talked about work and life for each person and soon it was 10:30

"Sorry everyone I have to go," Richard said, "Luke thank you for a wonderful dinner god bye I hope we meet again and Lorelai I'll see you on Friday," he said and left.

"That went well," Lorelai commented.

"Yeah it did," Luke said. Lorelai helped clean up and then the two went upstairs to watch TV and just hang out.

TBC………………….

Okay yeah short chapter but the next one will be back to normal I just really wanted to get this chapter up! I have a bunch of days off of school next week so I'll update around then. Oh yeah typing this made me miss today eppy of Gilmore Girls on ABC Family, which one was it?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

This is the spell checked one!

A/N-okay 1st sorry I haven't updated I've been busy lately. 2nd Thank you to all the reviewers I love them. 3d I'm going away for a while (most of next weekend and all of Thanksgiving weekend) so I won't be able to update, but I will be writing the whole time. so HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 4th I started this without really knowing where I'm going with this, but then I got an idea so kind of added on. Hope you like. Also I have some ideas for how this story is going, but I've hit a minor writer's block with this story and the other one so yeah. I have like the end of this story done, but don't know if I want to go right to that probably not because it would really make sense so I'll have to come up with something. If you have any ideas tell me in a review plz! Oh yeah you'll get a thank you and the story will go out to you if I pick yours!

With love

Live love and eat

---------------------------The Gilmore Household in Hartford (the older gilmores)----------------------------------

Richard walked into the house at 11:00. Immediately Emily rushed up to him

"Where have you been?" she asked. "You never called I was worried about you!" she added truly worried.

"I was in Stars Hollow," he took a breath and continued, "with Lorelai," he paused, "and Luke." His wife looked astonished at that.

"Wh……wh…………..why did you go there?" she asked sort of speechless.

"I went there to tell Lorelai that I support her in dating Luke, in fact I went to dinner with her and him at Luke's," he said.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT," she yelled, "WE DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT SUPPORT HER DATING LUKE! SHE SHOULD BE WITH CHRIS AND YOU NO THAT!"

"I saw Luke and her together today and I know that they are good for each other. He is there for her and I can tell that he loves her and that she loves him," he calmly explained.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT! HE CAN'T SUPPORT RORY AND HER WITH THAT DINER," she said diner with more scorn than Richard thought anyone could even think of let alone even muster. "HE IS A BLUE COLLAR WORKER, NOT GOOD ENOUGH. HE DOESN'T EVEN COME FROM OUR WORLD, CHRIS DOES!"

"What is our world Emily? This big house living in Hartford world, DAR wives and club going husbands? Too bad Luke doesn't come from this world, he is still better for Lorelai than Chris," Richard said still calm.

"YES RICHARD THAT IS OUR WORLD AND LORELAI'S HUSBAND SHOULD BE FROM THIS WORLD! LUKE'S DINER COULDN'T SUPPORT HIM, DID YOU KNOW HE SLEEPS ABOVE IT?" she was still screaming at her husband and he was just standing there. That was making her madder by the moment too.

"Do you think that possibly he lives up there so he can open early and stay late? So he can get delivers? I think he's perfect for her, have you seen them together? They seem to just…..just I don't know…. they are like on the same wavelength. They seem to just balance each other. Luke is down to earth. Now I'm going to bed good night,' he said finally and walked up the stairs.

"RICHARD YOU COME BACK HERE! WE ARE NOT DONE HERE! THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT OVER! COME BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" she screamed up the stairs. When he didn't come back down or even turn around, she realized he wasn't changing his mind or position. She huffed and followed him up the stairs. "Richard, we are not supporting Lorelai's decision to date Luke. Richard we are not done with this conversation."

"Emily yes we are! This conversation is over!" Richard said firmly. Emily was surprised at the tone of his voice. He got into bed and turned off the light on his side of his bed. Emily got ready for bed and walked into the guestroom to sleep. "Emily where are you going?" Richard asked confused.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room because we cannot agree and I cannot sleep in the same room as you if you believe that," Emily said as she turned on her heel and stalked away.

Lorelai slept over at Luke's that night. At 5:30 am Luke's alarm rang to wake him up.

"Luke what is that?" Lorelai asked groggily.

"My alarm, go back to sleep. I'll be downstairs working come down later," he tucked her into his bed and kissed her cheek.

"Okay," she barley said and snuggled into the bed and fell asleep. Luke took a shower and went to open the diner. He had just opened when the door opened.

"Hi Luke," said a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Rachel walking in.

"Hi Rachel," he said.

"So I just came back to say good-bye. I'm leaving again,"

"Thanks for saying good-bye this time, hope you have fun where ever you are going," he said thankful that she was leaving.

"Have a good life Luke," she added turning around.

"You two Rachel,"

"Oh Luke, don't wait to ask her," Rachel said turning around.

"Ask her?" he asked confused.

"You know what I mean Luke, I'm not blind I can see it," she explained. He was still confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You and Lorelai, you love her and she loves you too I can see it. Why do you think I'm leaving, she has you and I can't get you back. So don't wait to long to ask. Bye," she left leaving a confused Luke standing at the counter.

About 3 hours later Lorelai came down stairs.

"Hey," she said kissing him as he got coffee for her.

"Hi morning, sleep okay after I left?"

"Yeah I did,"

"So Rachel left," he said.

"Yeah I know she said bye last night at the inn, before I left,"

"Oh okay," Luke brought out Lorelai's food and she ate and left for work.

TBC……………

Sorry it was soo short. I wanted to get something up before Tuesday! I can't wait for tomorrow! They finally reconcile! And I heard they are a major make-out scene tomorrow between two of our favorite people. Hint hint nudge nudge. Lol okay well excited and please review! Don't know if you will like this one but tell me what you think anyway! I still love ya no matter what! Till next time!


	8. Chapter 9

Okay so I lied, sue me, just kidding. I'm updating and its not just a note. I came up with this last night while I was trying to sleep and wanted to get this up before I left on Sunday. I'm supposed to be looking up stuff for my debate or doing my book report on Suzanne's Diary for Nicholas (read it! Its amazing!) but I wanted to do this so I am. Anywho! OMG! Last night was soooo good! LUKE HAS A DAUGHTER! AND RORY AND LORELAI ARE OKAY AGAIN! YEAH! Okay I'm better! Last thought I hope Luke's daughter and Anna or whatever her name is don't mess up Luke and Lorelai, though I bet they will. Okay story time! this is more of a filler and a set up so yeah. thank you for review and keep reviewing!

With love,

Live love and eat

Lorelai was standing beside the bed in a black, lace topped, silk camisole. She had black silk pajama pants on too. She was waiting for Luke to come out of the bathroom. He appeared at the door in a white undershirt and boxers. Lorelai climbed into bed and Luke followed. He laid on top of her and began to kiss her. She gladly accepted them as she had a hard day at work. He moved down to her neck and she smiled in pleasure. He nipped her ear playfully and then kissed her mouth forcefully. Lorelai's tongue explored every inch of his mouth before he moved his kisses to the open part of her chest. He pushed up he camisole to kiss her stomach and then reached down to remove her pants. Luke's kisses moved to right above her panty line. Luke's body was up against her legs and she could feel his muscles contracting as he kissed her everywhere. He moved back up to her neck as she moaned slightly feeling his brush up against her. He was teasing her and she knew it. Lorelai reached down to take off his boxers when the door opened. Luckily it was cold so they had the cover on, but Luke quickly rolled over off of him.

"Mommy, I can't sleep I had a bad dream," the little girl who had opened the door said.

"Okay hun, do you want some water," Lorelai asked.

"Yeah,"

"Okay I'll take you," Luke said. He picked up the little girl and put her on his hip.

"Wake me up when you come back up," she told him.

"No you get some sleep, you need it," Luke said.

"Okay," Lorelai had to agree with him. She was tired, but she wanted him tonight. She quickly fell asleep then suddenly heard a beeping noise. It was an alarm clock. Suddenly Lorelai woke up and realized it was dream. She opened her eyes to her room and no Luke. She got ready for the day and went downstairs to find her daughter ready.

"Lets go," she said to Rory.

"Okay," the girls set off for the day, starting with a stop at Luke's.

----------------------------LUKES--------------------------

"Hi Luke," Lorelai said sitting down.

"Hi Lorelai, hi Rory," he said quickly kissing his girlfriend. "Coffee?"

"Do you need to ask?" she said.

"No, but this stuff will kill so day,"

"Well everyone goes one day!" she replied.

"Its inevitable, like taxes," Rory said. The two grown-ups laughed and Luke went back to work.

----------------------------Elder Gilmore Household--------------------------

When Richard woke up he didn't find Emily in the house. He asked the maid and the maid said that she had gone out earlier. This worried and confused Richard, but he was assured by the maid that she was okay.

---------------------------Emily------------------------------------

Emily pulled up to a house and got out. She double checked the number on the house with the one on the paper she had in her hand. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Emily," a very surprised Christopher said when he opened the door.

"Christopher, we need to talk,"

"Umm okay come in," he said still shocked. "Do you want anything to drink: water, tea, coffee?"

"No I am fine. You're not my favorite person Christopher, you and Lorelai should have married before Rory was born, but you two were not ready. You two belong together, I know it, you know and Lorelai knows it. You two just need to be together more and your timing is not the best. But know she is very serious with a diner man Luke, some one who is not right for her at all. You need to go win her back, she belongs to you!"

"Umm okay, are you sure you want anything to drink," he asked again stunned at what she said.

"Here call if you want to find out for you self," she put a piece of paper in his hand, said good bye and left. Christopher looked down at the paper and saw the number for Luke's Diner. He found the phone and called.

"Luke's Diner," a deep voice said.

"Is this Luke?" Chris asked.

"Yes how may I help you?" he said.

"This is Christopher,"

"Who?"

"Christopher, Rory's dad,"

"Oh okay, how did you get my number?" Luke asked confused.

"Emily Gilmore,"

"How did she get my number?"

"Emily is Emily, how does she do anything?"

"Okay so what do you need?"

"Oh yeah are you dating Lorelai?"

"Yes why?"

"Just wanted to know, bye,"

"Bye," Luke hung up confused. _Should I tell Lorelai or not?_ The door opened and as fate would have it Lorelai walked in. _great what now?_

TBC……………………

Sorry it was so short! I wanted to get it up. I spell checked the other chapter. Oh yeah tear tear tear Laguna Beach is over! The next season looks bad okay I'm done sorry! Review me no matter what I'll still love you! Till next time!


	9. Chapter 10

Okay so I wrote last chapter on a whim and wanted to finish it up before I left. It (the last chapter) was mostly a set up for this chapter and coming chapters. I think, if I have estimated right, the story only has two more chapters. Maybe a sequel, but I don't know. Tell me what you think. Review please!

With love

Live love and eat

DisclaimerI've been forgetting these. I don't own Gilmore Girls, I wish I did though! Hey a girl can dream can't she?

Last time

Luke hung up with Chris about his and Lorelai's relationship when Lorelai walked in.

"Hi Luke,"

"Hi Lorelai," Luke said uneasily. He couldn't make eye contact with her and it made him nervous. Lorelai could feel the nervousness too. She didn't like it either.

"You okay today Luke?"

"Yeah just a little tired,"

"Oh you know what would help?"

"What?"

"Coffee, please?"

"Yes for you, no for me. I drink tea,"

"You could always change,"

"No, so coffee, to go?"

"Umm sure," Lorelai had to get to work anyway, but the tension was making it weird. "I'll come back around lunch okay?"

"Sure here you go," Luke said never making eye contact and went back into the kitchen. Lorelai left to go to work. _What's up with Luke?_ Lorelai got to work and started some paper work in her office when her cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?" she asked hopefully that it was Luke.

"Hey Lor," a familiar voice said.

"Hi Chris," she said disappointed.

"What you don't sound happy to hear me, expecting someone else?"

"Yeah I was,"

"Was it Luke?" Chris asked.

"What how did you know about Luke?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Your mother,"

"ARE YOU SEROUS?" Lorelai said raising her voice.

"Yeah she came over early this morning to tell me about you and Luke and try and get us back together,"

"Chris listen,"

"Lor listen," Chris interrupted her, "it's okay, I won't get involved. It's okay. He seems nice. You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah I do. It's a can't sleep, can't eat, reach for the sky feeling. I'm finally happy." she told him truthfully. "How could you tell? And why did you give up so easily? And how can you tell he's nice?"

"First, I know that feeling, and second I'm with someone too so I can't be with you, and third I called him a while ago," he explained.

"Ohhh how did you get his number?"

"Your mother,"

"Should have figured so is it serous?"

"Yeah she lives with me. You?"

"We're serous, we don't' like together though,"

"That's good Lor, I'm glad you're happy,"

"Same Chris, well I need to get back to work bye,"

"Bye Lor," she hung up. Now she realized why Luke was acting that way, Chris had called him. She tried to work more but couldn't concentrate. She decided to go talk to him.

---------------------------------Luke's-----------------------------

The diner was mostly empty when she walked up. It was in-between the breakfast and lunch rush. Luke saw her walk up and decided to tell her. Lorelai walked up to the counter and sat down.

"Hi Luke,"

"Hi Lorelai, there is something I need to tell you, Christopher called here,"

"Yeah I know, he called me too."

"Really what did he say?"

"That he's not going to interfere because he with someone,"

"Oh okay that's good," Luke walked around the counter and kissed his girlfriend.

"Wow what was that for?"

"To tell you that I love you and I'll never leave you for anyone," Lorelai kissed him again. "What was that for?"

"To tell you that I love you and I will never leave you," she said back. "I have to get back to work just wanted to tell you,"

"Okay I'll see later?"

"Yeah," the two parted again. Lorelai walked back to work and Luke watched her leave. _Gosh what would I do with out her?_

------------------------------------------Friday night dinner at the Gilmore House-------------------------------------

DING DONG

"Hi Grandma," Rory said when the door opened.

"Hello Rory Hello Lorelai,"

"Hi mother," Lorelai said coolly not forgetting that she had called Chris.

"Hello Rory, hello Lorelai,"

"Hi Grandpa,"

"Hi Dad," Lorelai said not as coolly. They walked into the living room where Richard offered them drinks that they gladly accepted.

"So Rory how is school?" Emily asked.

"Good, mid-terms are coming up though,"

"Oh those must be hard,"

"Yeah they are,"

"Lorelai how is work?" Richard asked.

"Good, a little busy right now, but its good,"

"That's good to hear,"

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready," the maid came into say.

"Thank you," They all stood up and went into the dinning room. Lorelai continued to be fine around her father, but around her mother she was very cool and polite.

"So Lorelai, heard from Christopher lately?"

"Why yes Mother I have,"

"What did he have to say?"

"You should know Mother," Lorelai shot back coolly.

"So?"

"So what Mom! Luke and I are still together, Chris and I aren't in fact he's with someone else and I am happier with Luke than I would ever be with Chris!"

"If you weren't happy with Chris why did you go have Rory with him?"

"Rory hun I love you and no offence you are the best thing that happen, but Mom it was just another thing to say ha mom look what I did and we drunk! We weren't thinking! I'm incredibly happy with Luke and I love him!"

"How do you know that? You've been together for a little over a week?"

"Yeah but Mom we've known each other for like 6 years,"

"So you've known Chris for longer,"

"SO WHAT MOM! GET OVER IT I'M WITH LUKE NOW AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT OTHER THAN BE HAPPY FOR ME! Rory lets go say good-bye to your grandparents. Bye Dad,"

"Bye grandma bye grandpa," the two girls walked out of the house without desert. "Mom you okay?" Rory asked her.

"Yeah I will be hun, can you drive home?"

"Yeah I will," the got in the car and drove away. "So dad called?"

"Yeah I guess your grandmother went over to his house to get me and him back together and for him to break up me and Luke. He called Luke and then called me and told me that my mom was over there, and that he was with someone else so he wouldn't be interfering,"

"Wow so Dad's happy?"

"Yeah hun he is," the rest of the way home they talked about random things till they got back to Stars Hollow. Rory dropped her mom off at Luke's then went home to get her stuff to sleepover at Lanes. Lorelai walked in to Luke's where Luke was whipping down the counter.

"Hey,"

"Hi, how was dinner?"

"Bad, I yelled at my mom for getting Chris involved. We left before desert do you have pie?"

"Yeah and coffee,"

"Wait your actually offering me coffee?"

"You had a bad night you deserve coffee,"

"Wow thanks Luke," he got her coffee and pie and set it in front of her. She quickly devoured the pie and sipped the coffee. Luke could tell something was wrong.

"Whats up Lorelai?" he asked walking around to comfort her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how great it was that I have you,"

"Same thing," he kissed her and could taste the coffee in her breath, but he didn't mind. They broke apart to breathe then continued. Luke led her up the stairs to his apartment to hopefully ease her mind and make her happy.

TBC…………………………

So I leave tomorrow for two days of workshops and a dance tomorrow night, two dances in one weekend yes! My school had a dance last night, it was so stupid. Some parents last year said our dancing and music was inappropriate so the principal told the DJ not to play certain songs (My Humps Gold Digger Dip It Low etc.) We had to sign a contract that said we wouldn't dance like an MTV production (truly that's what it said) but that's how our school is. We are the "ghetto" of the area (Mostly I mean we are poorer than most of the surrounding areas) so they 8th graders got mad this being our last year at this school and decided we would boycott it. So a song came on my friend gave the sign and we sat in the middle of the floor and wouldn't move till we were threatened with being kicked out so we got up. But it worked and the dance was back to normal…for about 30 minutes than it ended! Because of the time not us. Yeah so that's the scoop and now you know. Till next time! REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. THE END!

Here's the first ending. I realize I told you there would be another chapter after this but I changed my mind. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Sequel or no?

With Love

Live love and eat

Disclaimer—wish I owned Gilmore Girls that would make me really happy but I don't!

-------------About a year later---------------

Miss Patty and Babette talking by the newspaper stand

"Did you hear? Today's Luke and Lorelai's one year anniversary" Miss Patty told Babette.

"No doll I didn't know it was that long. I would expect them to be married or engaged by now!"

"Yeah they live together now so why don't they even have a kid?"

"Humm maybe Luke can't, we know Lorelai can,"

"Interesting, are you going to the test run at the Dragonfly tonight?"

"Yea, I'll be there, see you there?"

"Yes, bye Babette," the two women parted.

THAT NIGHT AT THE DRAGONFLY

Lorelai, Rory, and the staff stood outside awaiting their "guests" for the night. The car (A/N what would you call that?) pulled up immediately Taylor had a complaint about the dust. She got the bellboys to help with bags and the doors had just arrived. Lorelai led her guests inside and checked them in. Luke walked in just as she was finishing up.

"Hey," Luke said. Lorelai looked up to find him standing just inside the door. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Hey," she replied.

"These are for you," he presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my gosh, thanks Luke,"

"So how is everything?"

"Great, why don't you follow me and I'll get you set up?" They walked over to the reception desk and found his door. "Follow your door upstairs and get settled in, dinner's at 5,"

Things went smoothly even with her parents coming in. Everyone came downstairs for dinner and sat down at their tables. Babette and Miss Patty had on the robes and nothing else. Lorelai walked around the tables checking on everything and everyone. She made her way over to Luke, Miss Patty, and Babette to find Luke's head down, starring at his salad.

"Our robes slipped a little and gave Luke a peek, he's had his head down every since," Miss Patty explained after Lorelai's questioning look.

"Luke did these ladys scare you?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

"No no I just like looking at what I'm eating," he said looking over at Lorelai.

"Well I'll be back later I have to finish up some stuff," Lorelai said and continued her rounds. A little while later she sat down with Luke, Miss Patty, and Babette to eat and talk with them. When dinner was done everyone started to play board games. Luke took Lorelai aside and asked if she wanted to go for a walk. She accepted and they left to go outside.

"You've really done a great job Lorelai," Luke told her.

"Thanks I don't think I could have done it with out you though,"

"How so? I didn't really do anything?"

"You were there for me through all my meltdowns and you lent me the money to keep going. Thank you so much Luke,"

"Any time Lorelai. I'll always be here for you, what are friends for anyway," he said sliding his hand into hers. She intertwined their fingers and they continued to walk around the grounds hand in hand. They walked over to the lake/pond that was on the grounds. There was a swinging bench on the other side and they walked around to it. The two sat down on it and Luke put his arm around Lorelai's shoulders.

"It's so beautiful out here,"

"Just like you," Luke whispered into her ear like there were tons of people who could here. Lorelai blushed slightly in the dark.

"I love you Luke," she said.

"I love you too Lorelai, forever and always," he replied. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Their kiss was full of passion and Lorelai knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. They broke and looked up at the sky. Luke saw a shooting star.

"Lorelai, close your eyes and make a wish, there's a shooting star," Lorelai shut eyes and wished inside her head. _I wish I could stay with Luke my whole life._ She opened her eyes to find Luke smiling at her. "Lorelai I love you so much, you are the most beautiful woen in the whole world.I'll never forget the day you walked into my diner and wouldn't stop annoying me. Who knew you were the women I'd fall in love with? I don't know what I would do without you, Lorelai will you marry me?" he asked puling a velvet-covered box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a beautiful ring. Lorelai started to cry from happiness.

"Yes Luke, I'll marry you!" she replied. He slipped the ring on her finger, wiped away her tears, and kissed her passionately. When they broke she whispered "My wish came true," to him. They walked back to the inn to findeveryone in the living room andMiss Patty and Babette dressed in clothes again. Lorelai was smiling like no one had ever seen before and Rory knew something was up. So did the rest of the room. Rory looked at her mom and saw something glint in the corner of her eye. She looked to where it had come from and saw a ring on her mother's left hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory exclaimed and ran up to her mom. "He asked didn't he?" Rory whispered into her mom's ear as she hugged her.

"Yep just now," suddenly the whole room saw the ring on her hand as she broughtherhandup to hug Rory.

"Lorelai, are you engaged?" Sookie asked. Loreali and Rory parted and Luke came back over to Lorelai's side.

"Yea Luke just asked me," she replied excitedly and held up her hand to show off the ring. Suddenly the room burst into oh my gods, finallys and how sweets. Soon everyone had hugged Lorelai and Luke and seen the ring. They decided it would be a good time to take pictures. Kirk was going to since one of his many jobs had been photographer. The first one had everyone in it. When Kirk looked through the lens he saw everyone. Behind the couch was Lorelai with Luke on her left and Sookie on her right. Lorelai's arms were draped over both of their shoulders and he could see the engagement ring. Next to Sookie, on her right, was Jackson who was holding Davy. Sitting on the left couch arm was Rory. Sitting on the couch was Miss Patty, Babette, Taylor, and the open spot for Kirk to sit in. Sitting on the other couch arm was Lu Lu. Kirk set the time and ran over to sit down. They all were smiling and the camera went click! The next picture was off Sookie and Lorelai. The two of them stood next to each other and smiled in their new inn. They decided to take a picture of Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, and Jackson next. Lorelai wanted a picture with her, Luke, and Rory so Kirk took it. Then there was the picture of Sooke, Jackson, and Davy. Finally the pictures were done. Everyone turned in for the night and Lorelai and Luke knew that the rest of their lives together would be perfect.

THE END!

I know this was a short ending, but a squeal is possible. Yes or No? well anyway I wanted to say thank you for reading my story and reviewing! You guys really brighten up my life and gave me something to look forward too! Thank you so much! Till next time!


End file.
